


Spare.

by minimoonp



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp





	Spare.

Frisk press their hand on sans chest

"Whatcha you doing kiddo?"

"Did it hurt?"

"Huh?"

"When they- we stabbed you?"

"What're you talking about?"

"Were you scared? I know I was. When I fell, I was scared too. Scared to die. So, I didn't. That determination which came out of nowhere, cushioned my fall. Then Flowey had to cement my fear. That was when she showed up; mom who was so nice to me but the doubt had already taken over. That was when I heard them. 

' they'll kill you so kill them first. '

"And so I did. It felt so bad but, I was safe and that was all that mattered. Until I faced mom at the door. I'm so glad she doesn't remember, but I do. She was going to hurt me, I was so sure of it that I struck and-"

"Kid, just calm down. Please."

"...and then I couldn't feel anything anymore. Out of control, I wasn't in control."

"I know you weren't in control, that's why you shouldn't beat yourself up over it."

"But I saw, I could see everything that was happening but I just stood back in fear. I could have stopped it. I mean, I did stop it but, not until it was almost too late. How could you ever forgive me?!"

Sans looks away

"I'll admit, it wasn't easy. I was certainly still holding a grudge when you came out of those ruins again, but look at what you did, look at where we are. You done good kid. Like papyrus always says, even the worst person can always change. That's what you did. That's what they did."

Frisk head is down, eyes open then close.

"Thank you sans."


End file.
